


Tiny Helmet

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: The reader finds a creative way to tell Din, her husband, that she's pregnant.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 111





	Tiny Helmet

(Y/n) was giddy with excitement. She sat on the edge of her tub waiting for the longest five minutes or her life to pass. Two pregnancy testers lay on the counter by the sink developing the results next to the timer. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and thought about the last year of her life.  
She met Dyn Jarren as she was on the hunt for her next target. Turns out, he had a tracking fob for the same guy and they arrived at his location at the same time. The target was some huge kingpin of crime with a massive following of thugs. There had to be hundreds of them guarding his hideout because they were met with a slew of blaster fire and grenades. She was ready to take on the masses herself when he offered to team up and split the reward. She was hesitant at first, but agreed after assessing the situation. In a matter of minutes, they took down the enemy and captured the target. He was impressed with her fighting skills and asked her to join him on future missions - to be his full time partner.  
Months passed and they worked together so well, they both wondered why they hadn't met each other sooner. Their work relationship turned into a friendship and not long after they started flirting on the daily. It started out as a joke for (y/n), but she soon realized that he was being serious all that time. She remembered taking a step back, evaluating their relationship and decided to talk to him about it. It was then that he asked her to marry him.  
Now, three months into their marriage, she looked down at the pregnancy testers, the both of them reading positive. She laughed to herself, smile spreading from ear to ear. She washed them off and wrapped one up with a note card to send in the mail to her parents. She sat back on the couch, fiddling with the tester between her fingers, thinking of all the ways to tell her husband. Finally, she thought of the perfect idea. Now, she wasn't a Mandalorian before she married him and didn't really like to wear the armor and he respected that, but she had a set for going to the convent. She threw on her set and ran to the secret hideaway and into the armorer's.  
"Can I help you today, (y/n)?"  
"Yes, well, I'm pregnant and-" She was cut off by a gasp.  
"What wonderful news!"  
"Yes, im excited. So I want to tell my husband and I thought it would be really cute to make a small helmet and announce it by giving it to him. Then when the baby grows up he can melt it down and add it to his own armor."  
"I would be honored to fabricate one for you. I have a small amount of scrap that will work perfectly."  
"Could you use my pauldron?"  
"Of course. It will be done tomorrow."  
"I'll be here."  
Morning came and (Y/n) rushed to the armorer to pick up the mini me helmet she was having made. She couldn't see her face, but (Y/n) could tell she was greeted with a smile. On the table in front of her was a tiny helmet about six inches tall, polished to imitate the silver beskar of the father's.  
"Well?" The armorer asked.  
"It's perfect." (Y/n) said handing her the payment.  
"It's a gift." She said, pushing her hand away. She picked up the helmet and held it out to her. "To a new generation."  
(Y/n) smiled and took the helmet, placing it in her bag to bring home. She waved goodbye and practically ran home. She got home to find Dyn fast asleep in bed. A rare day off when Carga said he was all out of bounties. (Y/n) had been planning on leaving the helmet for him to find when he got home, but upon seeing him in bed, she changed her plan. She began shedding her armor, letting it fall to the ground in flanks, slightly waking him. He was fully roused when he felt her jump into the bed next to him, shaking the whole mattress.  
"What are you doing?" He asked groggily.  
"Sit up! Sit up! I have something for you." She said tugging on his arm.  
"What?" He asked, sitting up. She grabbed her bag and handed it to him. He reached into the bag taking out what was inside, examining it as he did so. "What is this?"  
"I'm pregnant." She said smiling, biting her lip in anticipation. He stared at her, his eyes adoring. He wasn't exactly smiling, but (Y/n) could tell he was melting inside.  
"Y-you are?" He choked out. She nodded. He looked back at the tiny helmet, running his thumb across the visor. Finally a smile spread across his face as his eyes again met hers. He leaned forward, pulling her into a hug, giving her a mess of kisses on her cheek. "I love you." He whispered, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She could feel wetness from his tears.  
"I love you too."


End file.
